Revenge of the copycat
by klcm
Summary: Its payback as a copycat picks up where an unsub stopped. Starting with unfinished business involving 3 of the B.A.U's finest. Will they pay for their actions after a year? Will the others find them in time? H/M/G Swearing and torture within! At times M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------

**Dear B.A.U Team,**

**I have three of your Agents, one Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan and Agent Garcia. We have some unfinished business to clear up. My brother was investigated by your team, and these three set a trap. Agent Garcia posed as a woman interested in my brother and that's when they got him. Now I am here to reap hell on them.**

**The Copycat.**

'This cannot be happening.'

'Well his not fully delusional, his admitted that he's a copycat and not the real deal. Although most copy cats do begin to think they are the original and the fact that he has stated that the original is his brother means that he can decline rapidly.' Reid rattled off, processing the letter.

'That doesn't sound good then.'

'I think we need to reopen the case.'

'How do we know what one it is?'

'I have a pretty good idea of what one it is.'

-----------------------------------

'What the fuck!' Morgan practically yelled as he woke and felt his arms bound behind him. Allowing his eyes to adjust, he noticed an empty chair and a figure out of the peripheral of his eye. He shook his head to clear it and then looked the direction. 'Hotch!' He heard a groan. 'Hotch, wake up.'

'What the hell!'

'A politer version of my first words.' Morgan thought. 'I don't know what's happened but there's a third person to join us.' He used his head to point towards the chair opposite them.

'Yeah but who? Maybe who ever took us?' Hotch said hoping that the chair was purely there for the Unsub to sit and mock. Their heads shot round to hear the door swing open.

'Ah gentlemen, you're awake. I'll get our third guest in a minute. First though, you may not recognise me but you may remember what I am about to say. An Unsub who took women and tortured them for 24 hours, then set them free in the forest's to shoot them down like hunting for an animal. Do you remember?'

'Hunter of the woods.'

'Very good, you remember what he called himself. You're team helped put him away for life. I am his younger brother, a copycat hopefully. I thought I would clear up some unfinished business first. Your team have been notified. Now I'll go and get our final guest.' He walked out chuckling and looked them both in the eyes as he slammed the door.

'It can't be, surely to God.' Morgan said after a couple of moments of letting his mind digest everything it had just heard. His head shot up when he heard a yell and a distant thud.

Hotch had heard it too and the heard a struggle on the other side of the door. The door swung open and both couldn't believe what it was. 'Last guest is here, feisty I must admit. Now sit.' He slammed the new guest down and bound their arms to arms of the chair. The men gulped, but watched the bravery on the persons face. They took in their head wound and realised where the thud had come from. 'Nice and comfortable.' The unsub got up and just walked away from them, laughing to himself as he once again slammed the door shut.

'What the fuck is going on?' Garcia yelled, swearing was not a usual thing to hear from her but in this situation it was completely warranted.

'Pen, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine. He just threw me into a wall because I wouldn't go _easy_.' She applied thick emphasis on the last word, as though re saying what she had just been told.

Hotch nodded, grateful for her being brave but knew how she wasn't trained to deal with this type of thing like the others were. 'Right do you remember we set a trap last year for the Unsub who called himself the hunter of the woods?'

They watched her eyes widened, that had been a close call that day. 'Oh God, I thought he was in jail?'

'He is, baby girl.'

'That's his brother, he has unfinished business, once that's sorted he is going to become a copycat.'

'Oh shit.' The men nodded.

'Pen, are you sure you're okay? That's bleeding pretty bad.'

She pulled on the ropes around her arms and looked up. 'Well it's a bit difficult to put pressure on it.' She gave them the best Penelope Garcia reassurance smile. 'It will stop. Although I can hear Reid running off some statistics about head wounds in my head.'

Morgan laughed amazed at how calm she was, he looked around and assessed everything, and her chair was situated directly opposite theirs. The Unsub was making an audience. He swallowed the thought; Penelope was not going to get hurt, not here not ever. Him and Penelope were in their 2nd month of their new found relationship, their relationship as partners, rather than friends. They loved each other and he was not prepared to let the Unsub take any of that from him.

-----------------------------------

'Hunter of the woods! I remember that case, took us over two weeks to crack and we only did because Hotch, Morgan and Garcia tricked him.'

'You think that's why he took them?'

'Pretty certain of it. They lied to his brother and therefore he wants revenge. We had no idea of what they were up to that day; therefore, we aren't in the blame. His using us until his completed whatever.' Rossi said taking a seat in the conference room.

-----------------------------------

The door opened again, the men looked from Garcia to the door.

'Ah Agent Garcia, I see you head is still bleeding. Let me help.' He pressed hard on it and felt her pull away. 'I'm trying to help.' He then sniggered applying firmer pressure the cloth slowing gathering blood.

'Get off me.' She snapped, the pressure wasn't helping, it stung her and made her feel funny and she wasn't completely sure what he was up.

'Not just yet. I'm trying to help.'

'Get off her!' Morgan growled angrily, seeing Garcia squirm under the pressure.

'Okay fine.' He then just left.

'Pen are you okay?'

'Yeah, he was hurting me.' She sat trying to stop her head from whirling. 'That seemed way too nice. What's his agenda there do you think?'

'I have no idea. Whatever it is, he obviously has a plan for it.' They watched as Garcia brought her head down to her arm to wipe some blood away. They sat and just spoke, trying not to think about what was to come. After a while the loss of blood and exhaustion took its claim on Garcia and both men were soon following.

-----------------------------------

It had been exactly 5 hours since Rossi had been handed the letter and now he had been handed a box. Opening it, it took the letter but let it fall as he saw the blood covered cloth.

He placed the box in Emily's hand, who gasped at the sight in the box. He then grabbed the letter from the floor and opened it in hast.

**B.A.U Team,**

**Find enclosed a cloth with Agent Garcia's blood on it. I had to throw her into a wall to get her to join the other two easier. Bit of a nasty wound but I think it will stop bleeding soon. Then the fun will begin. I will release them in 24 hours. Find them first or I will hunt them through the woods like animals.**

**The Copycat.**

After reading it aloud he turned to the remaining team members. 'JJ get a tech and run a check on the original Unsub, get the name of the brother and find out if there are any cabins, warehouse, anything like that in the middle of the forests. Especially ones that are in his name or anything close to his name. They haven't been gone long enough for them to be a major distance away. Garcia is already hurt so we are on a time limit.' JJ nodded and left. 'Emily I want you to isolate any behaviours you think are important from the case and also write down the torture wounds he inflicted, cross match with each victim to see if he used the same ones in the same order. Reid find out the prison the original unsub is in; if it's still close we are paying a visit.' He took the box back and watched everyone go to their jobs. He looked at the rag and then smelt petrol. 'Reid, what can petrol do if added to a wound?'

'Erm... well it reacts as a poison, combining with the haemoglobin. Depending on how much will depend on what side effects. Why?'

'I think this cloth was doused in petrol and applied to stem the bleed from Garcia's head.'

'Oh crap... we need to work faster. We need to also find out how much petrol was on the cloth. We need to see if it was wet when he applied it.'

'How?'

'How strong is its smell? If it is very strong, it means it was wet not so long ago, if its weak, it means he used it dry.'

Rossi picked the cloth up and smelt it. 'It's stronger in places.'

'So he intentionally doused it and allowed it to dry to the extent he wanted it to. We need to hurry, its dangerous dry but because we don't know for sure we really do need to find her, and them.'

-----------------------------------

Morgan couldn't be positive how long it had been since they had watched Garcia fall asleep but he somehow guessed it hadn't been too long. He sighed looking at Hotch who was slowly waking up. He then shot his head to Garcia who was still asleep. Her head wound had stopped bleeding which was a positive sign.

'Hotch.' Morgan said as he pulled at the ropes around his hands.

'Has she woken up yet?'

'No, I'm worried. You don't think there was something on the cloth do you?'

'I don't know, it seemed clean and dry from what I saw.' They heard a soft groan come from the chair opposite. 'Pen?'

'Yeah?' She swallowed hard against her dry throat and raised her head.

'Baby girl how's the head?'

'I've got a slight headache but I'll be fine.'

'Penelope can you remember if the cloth that he used on you head smelt?'

'Erm...kind of. It smelt a bit like petrol, I didn't take much notice, it just really stung.'

'Petrol?' Morgan said looking at Hotch. They heard laughter coming up the corridor. The door swung open so fast it smacked into the wall.

'Well, nice to see you up and nice to see you head isn't bleeding now Agent Garcia. Now the fun can really begin.' He smiled liked a Cheshire cat, with a sick and twisted look to it. He taped down Garcia's arms so that they were tightly fixed to the arms of the chairs. He then did the same with her legs. Standing he walked around the back of Morgan and Hotch and taped their arms tightly to the back. 'Now that's more secure.'

Derek could've cursed himself for being so easy to get tied down, but he could feel his body slowly respond to things. He needed to get senses back in tact and help. He looked up and saw the Garcia's eyes filling with fear. Hotch was trying to reassure Garcia that everything was going to be fine. He knew she was going to be scared witless but she wasn't going to show it easily. Derek joined in keeping things calm. However, all conversation stopped immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The unsub approached them his hands behind his back. 'You Agent Garcia, you were the main component in all this.' He pulled a hammer and nail out and she closed her eyes at the sight, she knew what was about to come. She heard both men start to struggle against their restraints, yelling as they tried desperately to get free. Then all of a sudden she felt the prick of the nail on the back of her hand followed immediately by the sharp pain as it penetrated through the whole of her hand. She whimpered and bit down on her lip, refusing to scream. She felt the tears and the light headed feeling that now took over her head.

'You bastard! You fucking bastard!' Derek spat out in a fit of anger, pulling even more at the restraints behind his back. His eyes completely fixed on Penelope who was yet to bring her head down.

'Only the beginning.' He said between the hearty laugh that he had started after bringing the hammer down on to the nail head and then he just left again.

'Pen look at me.'

'Hang on.' She said obviously trying to channel the pain, after a couple of more moments she brought her head down slowly, her eyes open.

'Pen.'

'Don't worry handsome. I'm fine honestly.' She said looking at both of them and then her hand. 'Christ.' She whispered at the sight of her hand. The nail not fully down, but there was still blood pouring out in a circle shape.

'I'm going to kill that bastard for this.'

'How you going to do that Morgan?'

'I will don't worry.'

'We need to be clever now.' Hotch whispered, still a little shocked at what he had just seen. They weren't left longer than 10 minutes before he came back into the room.

They watched as he went back to Garcia and grabbed her face. 'You'll looking a little flushed.' He then brought the hammer to her hand and laughed when he saw her whimper. He then coaxed the nail out of her hand and put it in a box. Hotch saw the address already scrawled on the front and took a deep gulp. He then watched as he grabbed another cloth and dabbed on either side of the hole. Garcia decided there was no chance of him stopping so she didn't try to move her hand away. After all, she had nowhere to move it too. She could hear Derek's breathing as the rage grew. The Unsub stopped when he thought it was adequately drenched and put the box down on a table by the door. He then turned round to see Morgan struggling, it was then he punched him square in the jaw.

'Leave him alone!'

'Please don't hurt him!' Garcia pleaded all her pains forgotten.

The Unsub stepped down. 'Okay, Agent Hotchner, you will get off lightly, see your men, well in this case man and woman, go down together. I'll be back in about oh erm 20 minutes. Maybe 30 minutes.' They all watched him shut the doors.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Garcia finally said as she moved her hand around in a little circle motion.

'You okay?'

'No it hurts like hell and I think he used a cloth covered in something, it stung and I smelt like petrol.'

'What's his deal with petrol?'

Hotch swallowed. 'He might be poisoning you, trying to weaken you.'

---------------------------

'Right the original Unsub is called Drew Benson, D.O.B 23.07.1973. The brother is 2 years younger; name is John Benson, D.O.B 13.12.1975.'

'Okay good. Anything about places under the name?'

'We found a house in the middle of nowhere under the name of Jonnie Benton. We have people going there now but D.O.B is wrong so we aren't sure. That's why we have sent a team out beforehand.'

Okay, Emily?'

'There are no major comparisons. Although all victims first wounds were cuts to the top of the back and shoulders.'

'Agent Rossi? I'm sorry to interrupt but this just arrived. We questioned the person who delivered it but he is from a delivery company and didn't know much.'

'Thank you.' He took the box already knowing who it was from. 'Come on we will need to see this. He walked into the conference room and opened the box. Using a tissue he placed the blood covered nail and the new cloth on the table. The rest of the team gasped again. He then took the night out and read aloud.

**Dear B.A.U. team**

**The rusty nail I have sent is fresh from Agent Garcia's hand. The cloth is some more of her blood. Smell the strength of that petrol? That's a bit more into an open wound. It should slow her when she runs. I am not finished, time isn't up. You can still save her and them from further possible damage.**

**The Copycat**

'We really need to find them now.'

'I'm going to go back to the tech, run a new search. We need to find the place. I'll get on the phone with the team that went out.' JJ practically ran out of the room, fear building.

Reid barged in, he ad remained transfixed with the computer screen, finding out where the original Unsub was. He stopped dead seeing the nail and cloth. 'Is that...'

'It's Garcia's blood, the nail was put through her hand according to the letter.'

'And petrol on the cloth?'

'Yeah, he said about it in the note. His trying to slow her down.'

'Okay well the original Unsub is still in a Virginia prison, about 30 minutes away.'

'Let's go.'

---------------------------------------

'I'm going run my hardest I hope you know.' Garcia said breaking the silence that had dropped over them. Her head remained staring at a spot on the floor.

'Baby girl it's not going to get to that.'

'We don't know that, we don't know what to expect.' She replied flexing her hand slightly.

'Penelope, we don't want you to think like that.'

'I know you don't but I'm just saying. I will not make myself an easy target.' With that said she raised her head and gave both of them eye contact. They both had to witness her strength, even if she screamed or whimpered in front of him, it was the initially pain and the Unsubs desire she was fuelling. She wasn't doing it in weakness; they had witnessed her strength when they were alone. Penelope Garcia was not one to give up.

'I'm proud of you baby girl.' He got a soft smile back. Then the silence fell, all hoping that Garcia wouldn't have to run for her life.

Time seemed to lapse, the room they were in was large with a semi circle window situated on Hotch's and Morgan's left, Garcia's right. This gave them an idea of what sort of time it was. At the moment they could tell it was a little after noon as the suns brightness had just decreased slightly. When the door opened they saw a box in the Unsubs hand. He smiled as he dragged the small table that was by the door towards them. When he was done he placed it down, and then from a bag put round tags on each other. One on their arms and on their chest. Morgan tugged heavily on his taped hands once again when he saw the Unsub put 2 on Garcia's chest, instead of 1. He was definitely out to weaken her severely. Morgan was getting angry because he had no way of helping her, to protect her.

'Let's play a game.' He walked and grabbed and chair and then sat in front of the table. 'If you can see, I have 3 buttons, each of these will electrocute you, this one for you Agent Hotchner.' _PUSH_. Hotch's body jumped. 'And you Agent Morgan.' _PUSH_. Morgan's body copied. 'And finally you Agent Garcia.' _PUSH_. Her body jumped and her head slumped as she tried to recover, for one extra pad it was sure going to make a difference. She was already exhausted; this combined was making matters worse. 'See, a bit more energy just ZAPPED out of your body.'

'What are you trying to achieve?' Hotch angrily said, his nerves beginning to wear thinner.

'Well Agent Hotchner, I decided it would be good to eliminate you, not for my own happiness but my brother Drew's too. Then I will continue what he was good at until you entered the scene.'

'We were in it together, why are you targeting Agent Garcia more?' Hotch jumped in.

'She was the one who lied to him, tricked him, told him she was interested in him and wanted to get to know him more. If she had not acted as bait he wouldn't have got caught.'

'If she hadn't another acted like that, another person would have.'

'Well they didn't did they Agent Morgan?' _PUSH_. Garcia's eyes fixed firmly on Morgan's body as he jolted, tears building.

'If you want me so bad, why are you keeping them? It's obvious you blame me the most.' Garcia yelled uncontrollably.

_PUSH._

Morgan watched in horror and her body went rigid and relaxed. 'Pen, don't say that.'

'But it's obvious he does. Have your fun with me!'

_PUSH._

'I can really see the love you two have for one another.'

The comment went ignored. 'Penelope, look at us.' The reaction was delayed, the Unsub sat laughing uncontrollably. 'What's so funny? You get a kick out of a hurting woman do you?' _PUSH._ Recovering he looked to the Unsub and smiled. 'I can take it.'

'I don't doubt that, but I think this one deserves an audience.'

'You sick twisted bastard!' _PUSH._ This time Derek sniggered as he looked back up. _PUSH._

'Before you say a thing, I know you can handle it too. What I want t to know is can you handle this?'

PUSH...PUSH. Garcia's head flew back as the new shocks filtered through her body her head slumped forward and remained like it.

'Penelope!'

'Baby girl!' Morgan rocked his chair. 'You arsehole, what have you done?'

The Unsub stood and walked towards her. 'It's okay there's a pulse, she's just out for the count.' They watched as he removed the pads from each of them. Humming a tune throughout, so calm and casual about it all. 'I think that was successful. Well we have about 19 hours until she goes for a run, actually a slow paced stagger through the woods.' He laughed all the way to the door; they heard his laughter as he walked down the corridor. Its loudness decreasing. When it was completely gone their attention turned to Garcia.

-----------------------------

It had been 2 hours since they had located where the original Unsub in prison. Reid and Rossi were walking back in to the bull pen when a worried Emily and JJ rushed to them.

'Well?'

'Him and his brother have been plotting this for 6 months. We have an address now. Its amazing how jail makes a mad man gullible.'

'We need to check the location make sure it's the right place and then we can go.' JJ nodded and put out her hand for the paper with the place on it.'

'I'll go get the tech to run it.' She practically ran off.

'Emily help me put a team together.' Emily nodded. 10 minutes they looked up to see a smiling JJ. 'I take it its good news?'

'Extremely. The house is a renovated barn, directly in the middle of a forest. Under the name of Drew Benton, that is too much of a coincidence for it to not be it.'

'Okay well lets go get our friends back.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds.

----------------------------------------------------------

'Pen, please wake up.' Morgan pleaded for umpteenth time, she had been unresponsive for about 30 minutes give or take and his worry was increasing every passing minute.

'Morgan it's not going to work, we need to let her body recover.'

'How can he do it to her? I can't let him kill her.'

'Nor can I but I saw on the box an address, his sending those cloths and the nail to the team. This means they must be on to him by now. His been open with us about who he is, and he clearly isn't in the right frame of mind which means he has let them know too.'

'Hotch there's something I need to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'Me and Pen have been seeing each other for about 2 months now. If it's a problem I don't mind transferring. It's just sitting here, I've realised I can't lose her.' He said staring at Garcia's lifeless body.

'I don't care if you've been dating 2 months or 2 weeks, you are not going anywhere, nor is Garcia. You've managed to keep it out of the office; if you can continue it then I have no problems with it. God we have all wanted it for too long.'

'Thanks.' Morgan said slightly happier that he didn't have to end things with the woman he loved. Now he just had to get out. He fiddled with the tape a bit more. He was determined to get out her before the 19 hours were up.

---------------------------------

'We have the address. Manor barn just off the highway. It's going to take us over a good hour to reach it.'

'Well then we need to work fast.' Rossi said grabbing his keys. 'Get an ambulance ready to go. We know Garcia is hurt so let's be cautious.'

The team nodded eagerly, and then rushed out the door with the awaiting back up.

----------------------------------

'Hey guys, aw she hasn't woken up. That's no fun at all.' The Unsub walked other to Garcia and grabbed a clump of hair and pulled her head back. Still not summoning a response he threw it back down.

'Leave her alone!'

'Oh no Agent Morgan, she will pay for what she did. You see I am not here to get you to confess you were wrong, no I am here to make you pay for making my brother end what he was so good out.'

'It wasn't a job, he was a murderous bastard.'

'Yes he was, but a good one.'

'He got caught. How does that make him good?' The Unsub walked up in front of Morgan and drew a knife; he slammed it into his thigh. He looked disappointed when he saw no emotion flood Morgan's face. 'Tough man are you?' He said pulling the knife out of his thigh. He walked to Hotch and ran the knife down the side of his face, drawing blood but leaving a minimal scratch. 'Like I said you'll get off lightly.' He wiped the knife off and placed it back in his pocket before leaving.

'Morgan you okay?'

'Yeah, fine. How about you?'

'Just a scratch.'

Watching the blood seep from the wound on his leg, he glanced around. All the while fiddling the tape. 'I've got it.'

'Got what?'

'A loose bit of tape.' He stopped when he heard a moan from opposite of him. He looked at Hotch who had taken note that Garcia was finally coming to. 'Pen, goddess.'

'Penelope look at us.'

She slowly looked up. 'What happened?'

'He shocked you baby girl. You okay?'

'My chest feels like it is burning but more to question what did the bastard do to you?' She said gasping through laboured breathing after seeing the blood on the two men.

'Look we are okay, you're our worry.'

'Yeah you've been out of it a while.' Morgan was happy that she was awake and so he continued to unwrap the tape. He stopped and made it appear that he hadn't nearly untied his hands when the door opened.

'Ah Agent Garcia, nice to see your feisty eyes.'

'Got to hell.' She said slowly.

'Oh dear, you sound a little breathless. I read that occurs when you receive high voltage of electricity to your body. You're men recovered well by the way.' He moved in front of her hiding the knife and then he shot it through her stomach. He watched her eyes widened and smiled at her 'Had to do it sweetness, your team are outside.' He patted her face and got up leaving the knife in her body. He then just left.

She looked down not uttering a word; both men didn't hear their conversation for the Unsub had whispered the end bit. Derek finally ripped the tape apart and tore apart the tape from his legs. In a panic he jumped up. He looked at where Garcia was looking and he saw the knife.

'Baby girl it's okay.' He said unwrapping the tape from her arms and legs in haste. 'It's going to be fine.'

'What's happened?'

'His stabbed her.'

---------------------------------------

'Sure this is the place?'

'Definitely, just hoe the original described it.'

'Okay in 3 we go.' Rossi said after giving everyone their clear instructions. '3... 2... 1... GO!'

Emily and Rossi along with a whole team of SWAT stalked around the back, whilst Reid and JJ and another load of SWAT went through the front door. Reid and JJ looked at each other when they heard a gunshot.

'No one is hurt, we got the copy.' Came Emily on the radio's.

JJ realised her built up breath. 'Let's get our friends now.' She pushed the door and Reid double checked, even with the Unsub dead they couldn't risk running into a booby trap that may have been laid out.

-------------------------------------

'Handsome, I love you.'

'Don't you dare baby girl! I love you too but just don't.' He pleaded as he pulled the knife from her stomach. He then firmly pushed down on her stomach. 'You keep looking at me okay?'

'Okay.' She said lucid. 'What about Hotch?'

'It's okay Pen, I think I got it sorted.' Hotch said as he tugged on the tape finally getting it lose, his head shot to the window when a gunshot rang out. 'They're here so you hang in there okay?'

'I'm trying.'

'Goddess, you don't get a choice in the matter.' He smiled at her trying to keep her calm. 'You HAVE to stay with us.'

'I'm trying.' She said as Hotch appeared at her head. 'You got out then?' She smiled.

'Yeah, not in time though.'

'I'm not going anywhere; you have to put up with me for a while yet boss man.'

'Good to hear it, we want you with us for as long as we can.' He smiled back as he heard voices in the house. 'You've got to prove to the rest of the team though that you are sticking around.'

'Yeah, we need to tell them together that you are mine.'

She smiled. 'I really do love you, you know that.'

'I love you too, and one day I will prove how much so.'

'I believe how much you love me right now.'

They heard people at the door. 'That's Reid's voice!'

'And Rossi's. Goddess their here for us.' He looked at his hands and saw that there was a small puddle of blood gathering. 'What did he say to you before he did this?'

'He said.' She breathed in. 'He said he had to do it because the team was here.'

Morgan closed his eyes, praying she didn't close her eyes. 'Can you promise me something?'

'Go for it hot stuff.'

'You never close your eyes on me?'

'I promise, just like I'll never stop talking to you handsome.' She raised her hurt hand and placed it on his shoulder and squeezed it. 'I like looking into your eyes.'

Hotch laughed at their conversation. They heard a ring of metal on metal and heard the door open up.

-------------------------------------------

'Front of the ground floor is clear!' Reid said over the radio.

'So is the back. Meet at the staircase.' Rossi replied.

When they had regrouped they headed up the stairs and split into the two of the three directions, they would cover the third together if they needed to. Ten minutes later they stood at the corridor, nothing had been found it was a normal home. Hope was beginning to wear until Rossi heard talking, more someone pleading than talking and found the door to be locked. He told everyone to get back as he raised his gun to point the lock and shot once.

He kicked it open to see 2 figures leaning over a third that was on the floor.

--------------------------------------------

'Pen see look their here.' Morgan said grabbed her hand light still applying pressure to the wound with the other hand.

'Come on let's get you out of here.'

'Can I not just sleep?' She said as her eyes began to close. 'They've found us now.'

'Don't you dare close those eyes on me! You promised!'

She opened them the best she could. 'It's just I feel really tired all of a sudden.'

'Penelope Garcia you dare close those eyes and I will punish you.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yes.' Hotch said sternly before smiling weakly at her.

'What the hell happened?'

'Long story can we please get her out of here and get her some help.'

'The EMT's are just coming in, how bad is it?'

'She's got a hole in her hand, multiple electrical shocks to her body and a stab wound to her stomach.' Morgan finished and looked down at Garcia's face. 'Goddess, you'll going to be fine. Just keep looking at me princess.'

Hotch kept her head slightly raised and stroked her hair to try and keep her awake. 'You've made a promise now, you really can't break it.'

'Yeah and Pen you never break a promise.'

'I'm staying in there if you can see.' She said as though she had just awoken, there was a new strength in her voice. 'I think I'm high on adrenaline at the moment.'

Morgan laughed. 'Well keep it going like that... Where the hell are the EMT's?'

'Just coming up the stairs now.' JJ said as she came into the room, not realising what condition Garcia was in. As soon as the lock was off her and Emily had been made to get the EMT's. She had to do a double take. 'Is she okay?'

'Kitten I'm fine.' Garcia said shallowly.

'Yeah she's going to be, we just need to get her some help.'

Rossi took a place on the other side of Garcia. 'Hey, I don't want to hear you going against orders.'

'I'm not.' She noticed him raise an eyebrow. 'Really I'm not.' She smiled at him, she couldn't really feel any pain at all, she thought the adrenaline and shock was playing its part. 'Am I that much of a rule breaker?' She smiled.

'All the time.'

'But we wouldn't want you anyway.' Hotch smiled at her.

'What have we got?' Said one of the paramedics as he sat in between Rossi and Hotch.

'She's had a nail through her hand, about 6 electrical shocks and was stabbed in the stomach about 15 minutes maybe 20 minutes ago.'

'What about the head wound?'

'She was thrown against a wall about 4 hours ago.'

'How long did it bleed for?'

'Erm.' Hotch looked at Morgan.

'Just over an hour give or take.' Morgan looked back at Garcia's face, it was completely blank. 'You still with us baby girl?' She nodded slightly.

'Okay, on 3 I want you to snatch your hand away so we can get some new pressure on it.' Morgan nodded. '1... 2... 3.' Morgan moved his hand as the paramedic put clean gauze pads on the wound. Rossi was standing now. Hotch and Morgan refused to leave.

'Oh, he used petrol on the wounds.' Rossi blurted out.

'How do you mean?' The EMT looked up worried.

'The person that did this used cloths doused in petrol. The first one to her head was partially dried but he used a wet one on her hand.'

'Oh right well then we need to get her to hospital ASAP!'

'Why what does it mean?' Morgan said alarmed.

'It means that it is slowly gripping her blood, if we don't get her a blood transfusion soon it will kill her.' He saw the panic flood Derek's face. 'The petrol, acts like a poison, it slowly replaces the oxygen.'

'How slowly?' Hotch asked.

'Up to 32 hours.' He looked at the panic expressions on everyone in the room. He cleaned the cut to her hand and started an IV. When he had finished bandaging her hand a stretcher was brought in. 'On 2.' He was in a hurry now. The team followed after the stretcher.

'Morgan you need help. Why didn't you ask?'

'Pen was more important.' Hotch helped him get down the stairs but he was falling further and further away from Garcia. He reached the door as one of the two ambulances began to move away. 'We need to get to the hospital.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

--------------------------------------

'Morgan, we will but you need to be checked over.'

'No, I need to be with her, she needs me. What if she closes her eyes?' Morgan said panicking at not being with Garcia. He looked around when he heard a struggle. Anger rising.

'She should be dead! She doesn't deserve to live!'

'You bastard! YOU don't deserve to live!' Morgan spat out, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hotch pulling the first punch.

'I'm glad they shot you! Now you can rot with your brother.' Hotch yelled.

'Hotch!' Emily and JJ said completely shocked at the outburst at their usual calm boss.

He walked back as the officers put the Unsub in the car. He ran his hands over his head. 'Sorry, he deserves whatever is coming to him.' He looked at Morgan. 'Well it was either you or me that did it eh? We both witnessed him hurt her.' He smiled at Morgan who gave a grateful smile. 'Let's get you to the hospital, make sure she kept her eyes open.'

'I would've have killed him.' Morgan said as they were led to the spare ambulance.

--------------------------------------

'What have we got?' The doctor said as the stretcher was pulled from the ambulance.

'Thirty year old, hand wound, head wound, multiple electric shocks, stab wound to the stomach and dehydration. Her breathing is laboured and petrol was used on the head and hand wound.'

'Right okay, get bloods to toxicology immediately. We need to know how much petrol is in her blood stream now! Put her on oxygen; get IV fluids in her now. Has the bleed to her stomach stopped?'

'It's not as bad as it was but we couldn't seem to stop it.'

'Okay trauma one, if we have no success then we need to take her to the OR. BP appears normal, pulse is a little fast.'

Garcia lay there staring at the passing ceiling, not listening to the talk around her. She wanted to see Derek and Hotch. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't feel the pain, she knew it was there but her mind was elsewhere. She finally clicked back to reality when a mask was placed over her face; she reached up to grab it, panic hitting her that she was with strangers.

'Ms Garcia, you need to keep the mask on, it's to help your breathing.'

'I need Derek.'

'We will get Derek when we can.' The nurse said trying to keep her calm. 'You need to relax and allow us to do our job.' She noticed the look in her eyes and then at the tears as they began to fall. 'Hey look you're doing an amazing job so far, we just need for you to stay calm. As soon as Derek is here we will get him for you. I promise.'

'Promise.' She repeated as she remembered the promise she had made to Derek and Hotch. She nodded at the nurse who continued to talk to her as the other staff members rushed around, cleaning her wounds and sending bloods off for testing.

--------------------------------------

It had taken them 20 minutes to get to the hospital, Derek and Hotch had been taken off straight away. While Rossi and JJ tried to get news on Garcia.

Getting his badge out and showed it to the nurse. 'I am SSA David Rossi, this is SSA Jordan Jareau, a team member under the name of Penelope Garcia was brought in, is there any news?'

'Are you family?'

'Not exactly, but she doesn't have any other family, if you check her emergency list I could name each one of them on it. The first and second being the two men just brought in.'

The nurse nodded, he was right. She smiled seeing the two people in front of her and seeing their names on the list. 'Ms Garcia is in trauma one, you are welcome to stand outside but are not permitted to enter. They are trying stabilise her condition and then a doctor will give an update. Now you are here, it will be given to you.'

'Thank you.' He said as he turned back to Reid and Emily. 'We are allowed outside the room, they can't tell us a lot at the moment.' The followed him to the room and all stared at the flurry of commotion around Garcia. The nurse at her head talking to her. People running in and out of the room. It was another ten minutes before Hotch joined the team, completely clear of any other injuries. He was asked to stay overnight and he said he would be in the hospital anyway just not as a patient, the doctor had reluctantly agreed to watch over him that way. He said nothing as he stood by the door, staring at Garcia. He then spoke.

'She was really brave. I've never seen someone portray that much bravery towards me before.'

'She's going to be okay. We got her in time.' They watched as the nurse looked up at them and then back at Garcia.

--------------------------------------

'There's quite a little crowd outside.'

'Let me guess, a blonde, a brunette, a young looking man in a cardigan, and a man with a beard.' She said with the mask on.

'Spot on except there is a tall man with a scratch down his face as well. Any of them Derek?'

'No.'

'What does he look like?'

'Tall, dark, handsome.'

'Sounds perfect.'

She watched as Garcia smiled through the mask. 'He's fantastic; can you do me a favour please?'

'Of course I can.'

'Can you tell the man with the scratch that I kept my promise?'

'Are you sure?'

'Please.'

'Okay, I'll be back before you know it.'

--------------------------------------

They watched the nurse leave Garcia's side and come out of the door; she stopped in front of Hotch.

'Ms Garcia, told me to tell you that she kept her promise.'

Hotch smiled and nodded. 'How is she doing?'

'We are trying to keep her calm while we work out how much petrol is in her blood stream, we are cleaning up her wounds and hoping that the stab wound to her stomach can be fixed in there rather than surgery.' She smiled and looked at everyone. 'She guessed you were all out here.' She watched the team smile. 'She keeps asking for a Derek, she was very quiet when she was brought in and as soon as we put the mask on her face she snapped out of it asking for him. She basically started to panic.'

'He will hopefully be out soon.'

'Well as soon as he is, I will come and get him.' She smiled again. 'Right now I'm going to get back to her; she just wanted me to tell you.'

'Thank you.' Hotch said watching the nurse resume her seat next to Garcia.

'What secret?'

'Morgan made her promise us to not close her eyes and it seems she hasn't.'

--------------------------------------

'I think he knew what I was talking about.'

'Thank you.'

'No need to thank me, so how you holding up?'

'Okay I suppose, I just don't want to be here.'

'I bet you don't.' She stopped and looked up when she heard another nurse rush in with the blood results.

'We need to start a transfusion. The petrol hasn't fully combined with the haemoglobin in the blood. We just need to clean her blood.'

'That's a definite positive sign. We need to get some blood to make up for the loss and I think the stab wound isn't going to need surgery, it seems to have missed every organ going and the bleed is stemming, so we will stitch that up.' There was a release of tension from the room. 'It seems that you Ms Garcia have had a lucky escape.' He smiled at Garcia.

--------------------------------------

'What do you think that means? I mean his smiling.'

'I can take a guess but I'd say it's good news.'

'What's good news?' Derek said as he came out of a room to see them all standing outside the trauma room. He was partially limping but was eager to see Penelope. 'Where is she?' Hotch pointed his head through the window. Derek made it to the door next to Hotch and watched the nurse talking to Garcia.

'She kept her promise.'

Morgan laughed. 'She told us she would.' They all watched as the nurse looked up again and smiled.

--------------------------------------

'Let's see, there is now a tall, dark, extremely handsome man outside. Want me to get him?' Garcia just nodded; tiredness was grabbing her now, the pains slowly ebbing back into their places.

'Okay, you hang in there.' She stood and asked the doctor if it was entirely okay, she then made her made her way to the door. Pushing it open. 'Derek?' She asked the man.

'Yes.'

'I think Ms Garcia would like you with her.' She stood aside and let him slip into the room.

Reaching her, he placed a hand on her arm. 'Hey baby girl.'

'Hey.' She said through the mask again, she couldn't use her hands, as one had an IV and the other was being bandaged.

'I heard you kept your promise for me and Hotch.'

'Well I did promise.' She smiled at him. 'Are you okay?'

'Yup, so is Hotch. They wanted to keep us in but we said we would be in the hospital so if anything happened we weren't far.'

'Thank you.'

'It's nothing baby girl.

'Sure it is. You helped me.'

'Not before you got hurt more though.'

'I'm still here, just with war wounds.' She winced with pain when she felt the doctor inject something into the stab wound. The nurse then reappeared, obviously having seen her flinched.

'It's okay, the doctor is just numbing the area.' She smiled at Garcia and then looked at Derek. 'She's wanted you for a while now, glad you finally made it.'

'Glad I'm here.' He smiled as the nurse moved back to help with the commotion. 'So baby girl, you wanted me hey?'

'You betcha handsome.' She smiled.

All conversation broke when a nurse came in and said they didn't have Garcia's blood type, it would take over an hour to get it from another hospital. Derek wanted to help but didn't know how to.

'What type is she?' Derek said. 'If I'm the same can I donate?'

'Derek, you don't have to.' He simply smiled and looked the doctor.

'What are you?' The doctor said slightly off.

'A negative.'

'Let nurse Gillard here take you, you are a perfect match.'

'See you in a bit gorgeous.' He said as he kissed her head.

--------------------------------------

They watched confused as Derek's head shot up in concern and spoke to the doctor.

'What do you think is happening?' JJ said worried.

'I don't know but Derek's just smiled.' They watched as Derek stood and kissed Garcia. When he came out Hotch spoke again. 'What's happening?'

'They don't have Pen's blood type here and its going to take too long to get it brought here, so I'm donating.'

'Can we?'

'Well it certainly would help but what blood type are you?'

Hotch spoke first. 'A negative.' He saw the nurse smile.

'O.' Reid said.

'O.' JJ said.

'A positive.' Rossi said.

Finally Emily spoke. 'A negative.' She watched as the nurse smiled and excused herself walking back into the trauma room.

'What does that mean?'

Derek stood smiling. 'Pen's A negative.' Hotch and Emily both looked at each other and smiled as the nurse came back out.

'Ms Garcia has lost between 2-3 units of blood, the hospital was unable to have her blood type and to get it couriered to us would mean over an hour wait. Derek her has offered to donate one unit and...'

Hotch interrupted. 'I want to donate no queries. She needs it I have it.' He said looking through the window.

'I agree. I'm willing to give it up too.' The doctor had obviously seen the nods and smiles and came out.

'I'm Dr. Carlson, I'm treating Ms Garcia. I take it Nurse Gillard has told you our situation?'

'I have and all three have agreed.'

'Thank you, it is much appreciated. Having to wait could severely compromise Ms Garcia's currently stable condition. Before you go off with Nurse Gillard I'm sure you would like an update?' He saw them all nod. 'Well we have cleaned her head wound up, there are no worries there. Her hand has been cleaned and stitched. We were successful with the stab wound to her stomach as it stopped bleeding on its own. She has burn marks to her chest and arms which we are guessing are from the electric shocks. Her breathing is still slightly laboured also an effect of the shocks. We are now waiting on blood to start the transfusion which will take blood from her body clean it of the petrol and then re-enter her blood clean. With the blood you are going to donate it will replace the blood she has lost.' He looked at them and saw they understood. 'Ms Garcia is very lucky; A negative blood is rare, for us to find 3 people at once is amazing.' He answered any questions and concerns before asking if someone would like to sit with her while they sort the blood out. Rossi and Reid thought JJ was good for the job.

'Now let's go and get you started. The quicker we get it done the quicker you can come back.' She led the way and the 3 agents followed whilst Reid and Rossi watched JJ sit next to Garcia.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------------------

'Hey.'

'Hey Kitten.'

Slightly laughing JJ rubbed Penelope's arm. 'How you holding up?'

'Better than I expected to be. Is everything okay?' She said finally being able to use a hand to remove the mask from her face.

'Pen, I think they want you to keep that on and everything is fine. Everything is perfectly fine.'

Placing the mask back on after considering how it was helping her breathing. 'Where did Derek go? I told him to not worry about donating blood.'

'Well he ignored you.' JJ said smiling. 'Him, Hotch and Emily are all donating to you.' She saw tears start to drop from Penelope's eye. 'Hey what's wrong?'

'All three of them?'

'Yup, they didn't need any persuasion. Hotch jumped straight in when the nurse said that you needed it and then Emily was pretty immediate after. I would definitely have too if I was the same type as you Pen. We all would in a heartbeat.' She smiled at her friend, trying to be strong, whilst wiping the tears away. 'Pen we love you. Hotch is proud of you for being brave today.' She stroked Penelope's head. 'You just got to stay in there, okay?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry for crying.'

'Pen, it's perfectly fine to cry. I'm proud of how you are handling this; I wouldn't be able to stay calm like you after everything.'

'Derek and Hotch have a lot to play in that.'

JJ sat with Penelope for another 10 minutes, doctors and nurses still running around. Penelope was just happy that she wasn't alone. The commotion around her would have made her break and she would have lost control of her emotions.

------------------------------------

'Right you're all done. Just keep a hold on this for a moment.' The nurse said as she push a piece of cotton wool onto where the needle was. Morgan complied and kept his finger on it whilst bringing his hand up to his shoulder. He watched as she checked Hotch and Emily over.

'How long until this can be given to Penelope?'

'Well we will send it to toxicology, just to double check it, for infections anything like that and then after that we can begin. It will take about 20 minutes max to get it sorted and now that yours is done we can get that sent off. You are more than welcome to go back. Just keep a bit of pressure on it until it has stopped bleeding.' She smiled at Morgan as he nodded and looked at Hotch and Emily.

'Go to her.' Hotch nodded. He turned to Emily and smiled when Morgan was out of the room.

'So how much longer until we are done?'

'Well Agent Hotchner you are very nearly done and about 5 more minutes with you Agent Prentiss. You will never understand how grateful we are for you doing this. Most people object to giving blood to others, friends or not.'

'Well Penelope means a lot to us all, we are a family.'

'It is very noticeable, especially from Agent Morgan. It's obvious that he loves her dearly.'

'You will never know.' Hotch mused to himself about what they were going to tell the team and he knew it had been waited on for too long.

--------------------------------

'Well I think it's time to switch. Reid is looking awfully fidgety.' JJ said smiling. 'See you in a bit Pen.' She walked out hastily. 'About time you came back. She can't believe what you three have done for her, so get in there to her.' She said practically pushing Morgan through the door.

'Hey baby girl.'

'She lied to me.' She smiled at him. 'I should've known when she got hasty.'

He laughed. 'Well I'm glad to be back.'

'Thank you.'

'For what now mama?'

'For what you, Hotch and Emily have done.'

'Well we want to help.'

'Well you could've in other ways. You didn't need to give me blood to do it.' A few more tears dropped at the thought of what her friends had done. Morgan leant in and wiped them away.

'The option was laid out and our choice was to do it. We want you up and running again.' He smiled at her. 'So how you feeling?'

'Tired, wishing I was elsewhere.'

'I wish you were elsewhere baby girl. I hate seeing you hurt.'

'Look I'm determined to be fine. We weren't to know some Unsub's brother was going to exact revenge.' She raised a hand up and placed on his cheek. She smiled as he leant into it. 'I meant it though... I really do love you.'

'I love you too baby girl. I need you to know that.' He took her hand, cautious not to hurt her. 'You don't have to keep your eyes open now gorgeous. You kept your promise perfectly.'

'I know but I'm not quite ready to close them just yet. I like having you near.'

'I'm not going anywhere.'

'I know but I like having you here to talk to.' She smiled. He sat there for another 10 minutes before the doctor asked him to step outside a minute. Following orders reluctantly he left with the doctor behind him. When outside he turned and the others formed a semi circle in front of the doctor.

'Well the blood you donated has been cleared and is ready. We would like to get Ms Garcia into a private room before we start the process of the transfusion. Once there she will be given a high dose sedative before we start. She should be out for about roughly 6 hours, in that time we can complete the transfusion and give her the blood to help her. You will be welcome to sit with her throughout. However, I must warn that there will be many machines around and the process will leave her completely worn out.' He watched the concern on their faces. 'She will, because of the wound to her hand and the need for IV fluids, have another 2 IV ports in her arms, one that will take the blood out whilst the other will help re enter it back into her bloodstream.' He watched their understanding grow. 'It may be a daunting thought but it will really help her condition, she is stable but her vitals have dropped since she was brought in.'

'How badly?'

'Well we would prefer for them to not go any lower which is why we are going to transfer her to a private room, and get started. I must warn she will be placed in the ICU department until we can guarantee her health is no longer under threat. Right now I think our main priority is getting underway. One of you may accompany her upstairs, for the rest of you Nurse Gifford will take you up where we will come and get you when we are done.' He smiled and re entered the room.

'Morgan go in there.' Hotch retorted as more of general consensus than an order.

-------------------------------

15 minutes later, the team look up to see Morgan walking towards them.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, just sedated her.' He smiled weakly, obviously a little worried about the whole situation. 'They said it should take another 20 minutes before we can go into her.'

'Derek, she's going to be okay.'

'I know she is. The doctor was talking to me afterwards, he said that they were worried that she was becoming catatonic from the shock and emotional trauma because she did nothing but stare when they brought her in. She didn't respond to them at all, not until they put the oxygen mask on her and she panicked and started asking for me. He also told me there's a chance she might reject the transfusions.' He ran his hands over his face.

'Yes, but a small chance.' Reid continued. 'It's about 4%. That means there's a 96% chance she won't reject it.' Reid smiled. 'This is Pen after all, what side do you think she is going to take?'

'Yeah Reid's right. She'll be trying to get out of bed first thing in the morning.' Emily added as everyone laughed. After they all stopped, they took a seat and waited to go and sit with her. Hotch didn't seat, he simply paced, obviously thinking.

'Derek, don't you think your mother deserves to know what has happened to you?'

'You're right.'

'Go phone her. We won't go in until you are back.'

Morgan got up and walked towards a quiet corner grabbing his phone he sat on a chair and dialled a number all too familiar to him.

'Hello.'

'Hey Des.'

'Derek! How are you? How's Pen?'

'That's why I'm ringing is mom around?'

'Yeah she's in the kitchen.'

'Get her and put me on speaker, I don't want to have to repeat this again.'

'Derek is everything okay?'

'Kind of. Please just get mom will you.'

'Okay.' He heard her call mom and a reply; he listened as the conversation went on for a few moments. 'Right she's here.'

'Derek, is everything okay?' His mother's voice said

'Yeah well no, I don't know. Do you remember that case last year where Penelope tricked our Unsub, the one where he nearly got her?'

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_Right baby girl, you sure you want to do this?'_

'_Positive.' She smiled at him. 'Hey look, you and Hotch will be nearby if I need the assistance.'_

'_Okay, well go knock him dead before his little stunts are over.' _

_He watched her walk into the restaurant and sit at an empty table, 5 minutes later a smartly dressed man that they knew was Drew Benson. Hotch, Morgan and Garcia had all gone undercover to get him, Garcia had put herself up as the bait, even though Morgan had refused to begin with. He entered the restaurant and sat down at a table, ordering a beer, his eyes fixed discreetly on Garcia._

_She sat at the table, slightly anxious about what was going to play out. She then felt a presence behind her and a man stepped around and smile at her._

'_Louisa?'_

'_Yeah, Ben isn't it?'_

'_Yup, it's really nice to meet you. Kim has told me a lot about you.'_

'_All good I hope.' She smiled at him. 'She's spoken about you often.'_

'_It seems we know a lot about each other.' He mused as a waiter came over and took their drink order._

_Hotch sat across the room, opposite from Morgan, about the same distance. He had to admire Garcia she was really playing her part well. Every box being ticked so far. He occasionally looked at Morgan who was of course looking at Garcia a slight glimmer in his eye, this obviously amused Hotch, but he shifted his attention back to their aim._

_As planned, 20 minutes in she excused herself, saying she was hot and needed some fresh air. He twisted his watch and followed about 2 minutes later. Hotch nodded at Morgan and the men got up and walked outside to find the Unsub holding Garcia by her throat against the wall, his hand placed under her skirt on her thigh. Morgan wasted no time, he was straight up to the guy yanking him off Garcia. Hotch hurried over when he saw Garcia fall to the floor, rubbing her neck. She wasn't crying she had a slight terrified look in her eye, she had just got firsthand experience of what the Unsub did to each of his victims before kidnapping them and torturing them before putting them at home where they were too far gone to be saved._

'_You okay?'_

'_Yeah.' She coughed. Watching Morgan handing over the Unsub over to the undercover cops. He then turned and saw her on the floor with Hotch kneeling next to her; he jogged over and sat next to her._

'_Baby girl, you okay?'_

'_Yeah. So we got him hey? That makes us as good as the A team.' She laughed taking her hand away from her neck to assess other injuries. She had a graze up the side of her arm where she connected with the ground, she placed her hand on the back of her head and felt a bump already beginning to grow where he had smacked her into the wall. Pulling away she noticed a small bit of blood. 'Handsome take a look please.' She said leaning forward so Morgan could see._

_Moving the soft curls apart to get a better look. 'You got a small cut, a bruise that is beginning to show and a lump.' He looked at her and moved her hair to take a look at the hand print around her throat. 'You sure you're okay?'_

'_Yes, these wounds are easily treatable at home.' She said as she prepared to get up. 'I did expect to it in a way.'_

'_Well we would've have preferred no wounds Garcia.'_

'_We got him that's all that matters.' She smiled, both men admiring her even more, for her respect, bravery and understanding._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'Of course I remember Derek. So what about it?'

'His brother kidnapped me, Hotch and Pen last night.'

'What! Why wasn't I notified? Is everything okay?'

'Erm, I think the team were held up finding us mom. I'm sorry... as for are we okay well me and Hotch are.'

'And Penelope?' He picked up on the worried tone in his mother's voice.

'She's been better.' He said hiss worry escalating again. 'We were made to watch as he hurt her.'

'Hurt her?'

'Me and Hotch woke up in a large room, tied to chairs a spare opposite us. The bloke came in and told us a third guest was coming. He left after telling us who he was, we heard yelling and a thud. He brought Pen in; he threw her into a wall for not going easy and cut her head. He tied her down and left. He came back and using a cloth tried to help with the bleed, it was covered in petrol. He then came back in and put a nail through her hand again he left us. She told us she was okay, he came back again and took the nail out and for the second time used a cloth with petrol on her wound.'

'Sorry to interrupt Derek but petrol? Is there any significance?'

'He was slowly poisoning her.' He heard his mother and sister let out a deep breath before continuing. 'He then electrocuted us, Pen the most; she had an extra pad on her chest. Both me and Hotch were still trying to get free but we were too late it made her unconscious.' He sighed remembering her body as it tensed and dropped limply into the chair. 'She woke up and he came back and gave me a beating and when he came back in he stabbed me in the thigh and ran the knife down Hotch's face. We were left alone again and then Pen woke up and panicked at the state of me and Hotch, the bastard came back in and stood in front of her and stabbed her, leaving the knife in her stomach before leaving.' He heard his sister gasp; she loved Penelope like her own sister.

'Oh God! Derek, she is going to be okay isn't she?'

'They're starting up a blood transfusion now. The petrol needs to be taken from her blood. They also need to give her blood because of what she lost and because they didn't have any, I asked if I could donate, Pen told me not to and I found out I was same blood type and so I donated to her. Hotch and Emily the same. Now we are waiting to go into her.'

'Derek, we want to come? Pen means a lot to us all.' Desiree said over the speaker.

'It's your choice; the team have offered their services. Would be nice to see you but I don't mind either way.'

'We are coming. No arguments.'

'Thanks mom, I'm going to go back to her. Text me your flight. Love you two.'

'Love you too.' Both women said.

He walked back to the waiting room. Running a hand over his head.

'Want to go in?'

'Can we?'

'Yeah we were just told we could. Come on.'

They followed Hotch and Morgan down the corridor and through an open glass door to see the motionless Garcia, her eyes shut the oxygen mask still over her face, no colour to her complexion now. The many bleeps was not comforting but were necessary. She had machines next to her; they took note of the blood running from both IV lines out of her arms. They all took seats around her bed, Morgan one side and Hotch directly opposite.

'Well at least we can say we are blood now.'

Hotch laughed. 'She's gonna love that... Did you tell your mother?'

'Everything, she's now coming to us.' He smiled weakly, seeing the woman he loved so weak. He looked at each of the team and then at Hotch.

'I think you need to.'

He breathed in and turned in his seat to look at them. 'Me and Pen... we were going to tell you together but now I think it's the right time...' He looked back at Hotch who nodded. 'Well we've been together now for 2 months.'

'You what!' JJ said. 'And she kept it from me?'

'Well we both did. I told Hotch I would transfer.'

'And I told Morgan here that he didn't need to, they've kept it out of the office.'

'So how you liking it?'

'I love it, every moment. We're looking for a place to live.'

'You're moving in together too!' JJ practically shouted pure shock and excitement all rolled into one.

'JJ calm down. I think we have just realised that Morgan here can be a one woman man.' Rossi smiled.

'That I am.' Morgan smiled. 'I just hate seeing her like this, it's killing me.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

Four hours after she had been sedated, the team had stayed gathered around. They watched as the doctor and nurse meticulously turned the machine circulating the blood off and removed the IV ports from her arms. They were told that a new blood sample would be taken to help decide if the transfusion had cleaned the blood sufficiently, the doctor was happy as Penelope's stats and vitals had increased considerably. Now they waited for her to wake up.

'Don't you agree that Hotch and Morgan need to go home?' Emily dropped in to the silence.

'I'm not leaving her.' Derek said automatically.

'Me neither.'

'Well we understand why but she wasn't the only one kidnapped.'

'I'll only worry if I'm not here.'

'I want to be here when she wakes up.'

'Okay, you both know she's going to be angry.'

'Well she's going to have to be.' Morgan said smiling slightly.

'Okay well we will leave you two and get something to eat. Want anything?'

'I'm okay thanks.'

'Yeah nothing for me either.'

Once they had all filtered out he looked at his watch and realised his mom and sister's flight was probably due to land soon, they would be here within the hour. He looked up when he felt the hand in his flick slightly.

'Pen, baby girl?' He shot from the chair. Immediately followed by Hotch. 'Pen it's me and Hotch.' She let out a small groan as her eyes began to flicker a bit. She opened them and stared for a bit. 'There's those eyes again.'

She raised a hand to her head and took the oxygen mask completely off. 'How long have I been out of it?'

'About 4 hours.'

'Why don't you put the mask back on Garcia?'

She shook her head, a little out of refusing to put the mask back on but also to help clear her head. 'Can I just keep it off?' Both men smiled, not only was she joking and not doing as she was stood but her breathing was normal and not shallow anymore.

'I'm going to go and get someone.' Hotch said suddenly reality hitting him as everything was looking up.

'How you feeling baby girl?'

'Tired, drained and my head feels weird.'

'Ms Garcia nice to see you awake at long last.' She looked at the doctor who had just walked in. He spoke to her about the transfusion, giving her an understanding of everything. 'You're going to feel tired for a day or so but it will pass. We are going to send a new blood sample to toxicology but if all is good I see no reason in keeping you in for no longer than 2 days. I just need to know that someone will be around constantly to help you.'

'I will be.' Derek spoke up.

'There's a whole lot of people willing to help out.' Hotch and Morgan laughed as Garcia rolled her eyes.

'Okay good, it's just the you won't have full strength for at least another 2 weeks so we would prefer for someone to help out. Plus you will feel quite like you have the flu for about 5- 9 days.' He looked to Derek. 'I will supply you a list of things to be aware of but you Ms Garcia should feel back to normal in no time at all. You just need to rest a great deal for a couple of days... Right by the looks of it you're not up for the oxygen mask anymore so I'll get a nurse to change it to a simple oxygen tube that will sit on your nose.'

'Thank you.' She said as he left. 'I think I'm slightly scared for the next 2 weeks.'

'Well would you rather know or panic because you don't know what's happening?'

'I suppose.' She said yawning. 5 minutes later a nurse entered and fixed the oxygen tube and took some blood.

'Garcia why don't you get some sleep you looked completely worn out.'

'Yeah baby girl, everyone will be back soon.'

'Can I not just stay awake?' She smiled at them. 'God I feel like a little kid asking to do things.'

'Well you're going to have to ask baby girl. I'm sorry but the guys know about us.'

'It's okay handsome, I bet JJ went over the top didn't she?'

'yes, but over the top is an understatement. Penelope the only reason he told everyone was because he has spent the last 5 hours sick with worry.'

'Aw hot stuff I told you I was going nowhere.'

'I know but I don't know. Reality caught up with me I suppose.'

'It did but things are looking good.'

--------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later

'Pen!' Emily and JJ said when they came in and saw their friend sitting propped up in the bed. 'When did you wake up?'

'About an 1 hour ago.'

'She get's out in 2 days if all is good too.'

'Wow that fast!'

'Yeah but I've got to have a responsible adult with me at all times.' She said sending Derek one of her seductive tease looks that she knew made him weak.

He leant into her and whispered into her ear. 'Your mean baby girl you know that.'

'I do it because I can.' She said giggling slightly, as he let out the laugh she loved so much.

'Don't mind us love birds.'

'We won't.' Derek said in an instant.

'Morgan do you want one of us to go see where your mom and sisters are?'

'If you wouldn't mind.'

'It's fine, you need to rest that leg.'

'Handsome what are you mom and sisters doing flying in?'

'Worried over you that's what. Come on Pen you know they love you too.'

'Well yeah but to fly in?'

'Don't complain!' Hotch dropped in smiling as he sat in the chair to her left.

'I'm not I like seeing them but you know rather under better circumstances.'

'Well yeah but they were worried for all three of us.'

Rossi walked in. 'Look who I found.' He was followed by 3 women. 'Just as they were walking into the building as well.'

'Mom.' Morgan said grinning madly as he got up limping towards them. He hugged her and then his sisters.

'Derek, should you be up?'

'I'm more mobile than Pen at the moment so yeah I should be up.'

'Hi Penelope, how you feeling?'

'Hmm yeah good considering.'

'She's lying.' Emily said with JJ nodding in agreement with her.

'Hardly.' That got her a raised eyebrow. 'Okay, I'm tired and my head feels odd but other than that I'm okay.'

'It's called drugs Pen.'

'What is it with you two today!' She said laughing. 'Sarcasms is a rarity from you two and you use it on me when I'm in a hospital bed.'

'That's only because you usually use it on us.'

'You can easily fight back, I don't stop that.' She gave them her all knowing look. Which made every laugh at the little tiff between the girls.

'Garcia are you going to rest now that everyone is here?'

'You'll be lucky.'

'Baby girl the doctor said to rest.'

'Yeah I know but come on a room full of people? I could miss a lot.'

'Well I'm going to drag Hotch home.' Emily said standing.

'Yeah, I have two men waiting for me at home, but we will be back tomorrow.'

'Yeah, Ried's going to give me a ride.'

'I am indeed. See you tomorrow Pen.'

'Night guys.'

All that was left was Morgan, Fran, Sarah and Desiree. They all took seats, Penelope refusing to go to bed, she was resting, she didn't feel she needed to sleep to do that entirely.

'Want a drink?'

'Please.' She said as a straw was put to her lips.

'You can try and take the cup if you want, one hands got a hole in it the other needle.'

'Ha ha handsome.' She said taking a big bit of the drink. 'Thanks.'

'So how are you really feeling?'

'I don't really know, the pain meds are wearing off I can tell.' She said scratching her head. 'But yeah surprisingly good. Handsome are you going to get any rest tonight?'

'Definitely, now you're okay. Don't even think of it sweet thing, I am not leaving. Hotch is going to bring back so fresh clothes for us both. Emily's sorting your stuff Hotch with mine. It's all covered.'

'Good. So how was your journey?' She said talking to the three ladies to her right.

'Quick.' Fran said. 'We were a bit worried about you dear to take notice of the flight at all.'

'Oh definitely.'

'And now you're here and I'm fine.'

'Is excellent news.'

'I'm actually glad not everyone was here when I woke up. Don't think I could have handled the crowd.'

'Who was here then?'

'Me and Hotch.' Derek said.

Fran was taking note of the slow creeping tiredness on Penelope's face. 'Right I think we should get going, Penelope please sleep you look completely worn out.'

'I'm fine, I've been in a drug induced sleep for the last 4 hours.'

'It's not the same as a proper sleep though dear. Derek we will be back tomorrow morning.'

He stood and hugged each of them after they had hugged Penelope. 'Okay, I'm going to make sure she sleeps too.'

'Night.'

'Come on then baby girl.' He helped her sliding down the best. 'Better?'

'Derek.' He looked serious, she never used his first name unless something was wrong. 'Can you just hold me?'

'Of course I can. What's brought it on?' He replied worried, as he sat on the bed, taking her in his arms.

'I just want to feel you near me.' He felt her automatically draw him in like she had so many times before in bed, it was the best feeling ever. 'I was so scared back there today.'

'I know you were princess but you were brave.'

'Now that's funny. I could hardly do anything, you pushing down on where he stabbed me and Hotch at my head, wasn't really anywhere to go.'

'No but you could have been hysterical and panicked but you were so calm about it all. Hotch is proud of you for it.'

'That's all I got from what happened with the original Unsub.'

'Well that's because you put yourself out there, risked your life and had so much understanding for what had happened.'

'Well I guess I have you and Hotch to protect me.'

'Always me goddess.'

'I'd like that handsome.'

'Well good because you have. Now sleep yeah? You've had a long day.'

'So have you. Or did I imagine you tied to the chair opposite me?'

'No it was real but I haven't had every bit of my blood go through what yours has. So sleep yeah? I'm not leaving so just stay cuddled to me.'

'Okay handsome. You feel good like usual.' And with that they both fell into an effortless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning

Fran, Sarah and Desiree were walking towards the hospital when they saw the team all getting out of a black SUV, they decided to wait and go up together.

'Morning ladies.' Hotch said as they stopped in front of them. 'Shall we?'

'Morning.' Fran said and then nodded.

A couple of minutes later they were halted at the door. 'I think we should come back later.'

'Why?'

'I think this is something you should see rather than be told.' Hotch said stepping out of the room grinning widely. What greeted everyone's eyes made them smile. Penelope and Derek were still asleep but differently. Both were lying on the bed, Penelope was wrapped in Derek's arms her head on his chest, the hand with the IV placed on the opposite side of his chest.

'Now that is adorable.'

'That's an understatement JJ.'

'It's what we've all wanted.'

'Aw my little brothers in love.'

'Deeply in love.'

'Should we get photographic evidence?'

'DESIREE MORGAN! Leave your brother and Penelope alone!'

'Come on let's go get breakfast and coffee.' Hotch said laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------

An hour later they made their way back hoping the sleeping pair would be awake. As they got closer they heard laughing, both male and female and talking.

'Come on handsome. I can do it myself.' Penelope laughed as Derek tried to spoon feed her.

'No, you're having problems grasping things! I've noticed it now let me help.'

'I have two hands though.' She had woken to find her joints stiff but was assured it was normal by the doctor, and she was having problems grabbing things because of it.

'Pen just eat it!'

'Give me the spoon then.'

'No.'

'Once then I'll show you I can use a spoon.'

'What if you can't?'

'Then I'll admit defeat and allow you to help me.'

He laughed. 'Okay. Here you go.'

'What are you two up to?'

'Trying to eat.'

'Trying?'

'Derek's trying to help me.'

'But she won't let me.'

She laughed slightly. 'Just give me the spoon.'

'Garcia flex your hands.' She rolled her eyes at Hotch and he smiled at it. 'Just do it.' She put her hands up and he noticed that the hand that was hurt couldn't close fully and the one with the IV was having trouble as well. 'Let him help you.'

'Fine.' She opened her mouth as Derek put the spoon in so she could eat some of the yoghurt.

'Well done.' Derek said jokingly this made Penelope laughed but she had to stop and push a hand to her stomach.

'I told you not to make me laugh to hard.' She said laughing and gasping at the same time.

'Sorry princess.'

'So how you feeling today Penelope?' Rossi asked when Garcia had stopped grimacing with pain.

'Not too bad. I'm still a little tired, a little sore, but I feel better than I did.'

'Good. You look better.' Everyone nodded.

'Thanks.' She smiled at them all before turning to Derek. 'So do I get any more breakfast?'

He laughed before putting the spoon to her lips again. 'You know you love it.'

'Hmmm that's what you think. So do you lot plan to stick around for the day or are you going to take you life back?'

'Well Hotch is off for 4 days.'

'Hotch are you going to listen?'

'Well I don't think I need it.'

'Don't need it? Do I need to repeat what I said to Derek last night to you?'

'Which was?'

'I asked him if I imagined him being tied in the chair opposite me.'

'Hey look okay I was there but I've got a scratch, hardly amounts to what you two have.'

'Electric shocks?'

'Okay and those but Morgan had 4 and you had 5 plus an extra pad.'

'You still got some.'

'2 and they didn't weaken me.'

'Really?'

'No, I recovered pretty quickly.'

'Baby girl he's right he did.'

'I don't care, I know I didn't see a lot of what happened but you were still taken.'

'Pen we will make sure he rests don't worry.'

'Thank you.'

'You care too much Garcia.'

'You love it boss man.' He laughed at her.

-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone had popped out to get lunch but Hotch had wanted to stay behind to talk to Derek and Penelope.

'They keep asking questions.'

'What type of questions?'

'Like what happened.'

'Well we should tell them.'

'Really?'

'I mean yeah, we all know it will help.'

'Garcia why are you always the voice of reason?'

'I have no idea sometimes it doesn't work in my advantage but I want to talk about it, get it in the open.'

'Yeah me too.'

'Okay so we all agree?'

'Yeah.'

'Yes.'

'Agree on what?'

'Talking about what happened.' Hotch looked at each person that had just entered the room, all shocked at the revelation.

'Are you sure?'

'Completely.' Penelope and Derek just nodded their agreement.

'So...' Rossi said after everyone had grabbed a seat including Fran, Sarah and Desiree.

Derek spoke first. 'I woke up and found my hands were tied behind me I noticed the empty chair opposite me and I saw something in my peripheral, I looked and saw Hotch coming too.'

'I woke up to Morgan yelling at me, he pointed out the chair but before I could even say anything the Unsub came in and told us he was going to be bringing in the 'third guest' and then asked if we remembered an unsub that took women and after 24 hours made them run through the woods before hunting them down.'

'Hotch guessed it straight away and he told us very good and then said he was his younger brother. That he wanted to clear up some unfinished business and then he said he was going to go get the third guest.' Derek took Penelope's hand. 'It suddenly clicked who the third person was or at least had to be but before I could tell Hotch we heard yelling and a really loud bang.'

'This is where I come in huh?' Derek nodded. 'I don't know how long I had been awake but from the window it was dark out and by the time the Unsub came in it was day. He came up to me and grabbed me but I fought him off and started yelling. He simply pushed me against the wall and grabbed my hair before connecting that forcefully with the wall. He then pulled me into the room where these two were and tied me in the remaining chair. I didn't know how bad my head was but I could feel it bleeding. He then said nice and comfortable before walking out laughing to himself.'

'We took note of the cut and asked if Pen was okay, she told us yes and we told her about who he was. He then came back and said about the bleeding.'

'He came up to me and pushed a cloth on the cut. The first me I noticed was the pain it was causing, it really stung and it smelt of something but him pushing on my head was making me feel odd so I couldn't place the smell.'

'After Pen yelled at him and then me he finally let go of her and just went and we were left to self assess the situation. We then sat and talked, trying to kind of take our mind off everything but then Pen got really tired and we all fell asleep. I was awake first again, then Hotch.'

'I woke up but my first thought was Garcia, when I looked we both had noticed that the bleeding had completely stopped which gave us a bit up relief. I then heard Morgan trying to get out of the ropes and I asked if Garcia had woken. Morgan said no and we started to worry about what had been on the cloth, it looked clean and dry to us but we then stopped because we heard Garcia waking up.'

'They asked if I was okay again and I said yeah but I had a really bad headache. That I admit I played down purposefully. Both of them asked if I remember the cloth and I said that it smelt like petrol. The smell was more and more familiar but then we heard laughing coming towards the door and it swung open and he said it was nice to see my head no bleeding and then he goes 'Now the fun can really begin.' He smiled at this, like it was so normal. That's when he taped our hands and feet to replace the rope.'

'Pen's chair had arms so he taped her down tightly so her hands were flat. Hotch had started reassuring Pen because we knew something was going to happen because the way he was treating us two was different to her.'

'He came to me and goes 'You Agent Garcia, you were the main component in all this' that's when he pulled the hammer and nail out from behind his back.'

'We were both yelling for him to not do it, Pen had closed her eyes and then he just did it.'

'Morgan yelled 'You bastard! You fucking bastard!' at him and all he said was 'Only the beginning.' Then we tried to get Garcia to look at us but she had her head back biting down on her lip. When she finally looked at us she told Morgan to not worry that she was fine and she then looked to her hand and it was just bleeding out and the nail not completely down.'

'Derek here went ballistic and 10 minutes or so later the Unsub came back. He grabbed my face and told me I looked a little flushed. He took out the hammer again and I seriously thought he was going to put the nail completely down but instead he yanked it out.'

'He put it in a box along with another cloth he used on her hand. I saw the address, so I knew that he was sending it to you guys. He then turned to see Morgan still struggling to get out and just punched him. This made Garcia yell at him and plead with him. He then stepped down and goes 'Okay, Agent Hotchner, you will get off lightly, see your men, well in this case man and woman, go down together.' He left and we asked Garcia if she was okay as she was trying to more her hand in a circular motion.'

'I said yes again and told them that the cloth smelt like petrol.'

'I asked what's his deal with petrol and all Hotch said was that he was trying to weaken Pen.'

'Then we kind of fell into complete silence that was broken by yours truly.'

'She told us she was going to run her hardest. Morgan said it wouldn't get to that point but she said that we didn't know it but she wouldn't make herself an easy target. Morgan told Garcia he was proud of her and then the silence just fell again.'

'Until the Unsub came back in and dragged a table towards us and put a box down on it. That's when he put these round pads on our arms and chest. Except he added on more to Pen's chest and then connected wires from the box to the pads.'

'He kind of did a test run, showing what each one did. He did Hotch first and then Morgan and then me.'`

'We watched as Pen took longer to recover, it was then I think we both realised that he was out to severely weaken her.'

'Is it wrong for me to remember the next part word for word?' Garcia broke in.

'No I do too.' Morgan said as he squeezed her hand slightly.

'Me as well.'

'I spoke first by asking 'What are you trying to achieve?' He response was 'Well Agent Hotchner, I decided it would be good to eliminate you, not for my own happiness but my brother Drew's too. Then I will continue what he was good at until you entered the scene.' I came back with 'We were in it together, why are you targeting Agent Garcia more?' He looked me dead in the eyes and goes 'She was the one who lied to him, tricked him, told him she was interested in him and wanted to get to know him more. If she had not acted as bait he wouldn't have got caught.'

'That's when I spoke up going 'If she hadn't another person would have acted like that.' The response was 'Well they didn't did they Agent Morgan?' and he shocked me.'

'I went off the handle there, I didn't want him to hurt these two anymore so I screamed 'If you want me so bad, why are you keeping them? It's obvious you blame me the most.' He just shocked me. Then Derek goes. 'Pen, don't say that.' I just didn't know what to do so I just said back 'But it's obvious he does. Have your fun with me!' That warranted me another shock_.'_

'He turned to me and goes 'I can really see the love you two have for one another.' And then Hotch goes 'Penelope, look at us.' Pen was taking a little while reacting to us and he started to laugh and Hotch goes 'What's so funny? You get a kick out of a hurting woman do you?' He gave him the second shock and all Hotch did was go_ '_I can take it.' The Unsub told us 'I don't doubt that, but I think this one deserves an audience.'

'Derek went then and yelled 'You sick twisted bastard!' He shocked him and Derek just looked up smiling and he shocked him again. Then he just goes 'Before you say a thing, I know you can handle it too. What I want t to know is can you handle this?' and he shocked me two more times, I don't really know what happened then, the next thing I'm waking up to see blood on Derek's leg and on Hotch's face.'

'Well me and Hotch began to panic when Pen didn't raise her head again and he just went over to her and goes 'It's okay there's a pulse, she's just out for the count.' And then started humming before going 'I think that was successful. Well we have about 19 hours until she goes for a run, actually a slow paced stagger through the woods.' He then laughed as he left.' Derek felt Penelope's grasp on his hand tighten.

'Morgan then spent the next maybe 30 minutes trying to wake Garcia up before I told him he would have no luck he had to let her body recover. That's when he told me about them being together.' He looked at Penelope and then Derek. 'The unsub then came back in. And goes 'Hey guys, aw she hasn't woken up. That's no fun at all.' He then grabbed Garcia by the hair and let go and her head just slumped forward. Morgan then suddenly started yanking really hard on the tape around his wrist telling him to leave her alone.'

'He goes to me 'Oh no Agent Morgan, she will pay for what she did. You see I am not here to get you to confess you were wrong, no I am here to make you pay for making my brother end what he was so good out.' I just lost it and went 'It wasn't a job, he was a murderous bastard.' And he calmly replied 'Yes he was, but a good one.'

'I sat watching the Unsubs actions as Morgan went 'He got caught. How does that make him good?' That's when he got the knife out and just slammed into his leg and Morgan didn't even flinch or show emotions.'

'He goes to me 'Tough man are you?' while he pulled the knife. He then walked over to Hotch and ran it down his face and goes 'Like I said you'll get off lightly.' He just wiped the knife off and left us. Hotch asked if I was okay and I asked him back and I managed to get a piece of loose tape from my hands and Hotch asked what I was doing but before I could answer we heard Pen start to wake up again. Who looked at us asked what happened and we told her the shocks had made her unconscious and then she panicked and asked if we were okay.'

'We were both worrying because her breathing was really bad but all she did was worry about us two.' Hotch looked at Garcia and smiled.

'I continued to unwrap the tape from my wrists I just wanted to get Pen out but then the door opened and I made it look like I hadn't done anything. The first thing he said was 'Ah Agent Garcia, nice to see your feisty eyes.' Pen here just told me to 'Go to hell.' Sorry princess but me and Hotch didn't see the next part.'

'It's okay handsome. After going to me 'Oh dear, you sound a little breathless. I read that occurs when you receive high voltage of electricity to your body. You're men recovered well by the way.' He kind of shifted in front of me and then I felt this piercing feeling in my stomach he smiled and whispered to me 'Had to do it sweetness, your team are outside.' He just patted my face and left, not bothering to take the knife. I just looked down I didn't say a thing and then Derek shot up out of the chair.'

'I looked at where Pen was staring at and saw the knife, I then just started taking the tape off her arms and legs and then told her she was going to be okay. Hotch didn't know what was happening until I told him.'

'And from there its a little hazy for me. I remember you handsome at my side and I told you that I loved you and you told me you loved me too and that I didn't dare say anything else and you told me to keep looking at you and I asked about Hotch.'

'And I said I was fine and had it sorted and then there was a sound of a gun and we knew you guys had to be near. So I told you to hang in there and you just said I'm trying. Then Morgan told Garcia she didn't have a choice in the matter she had to stay with us.'

'Then Hotch finally got out and I reassured them both that I wasn't going anywhere and I got told I had to prove to you lot.'

'Not that you weren't going anywhere but so we could tell you lot together about me and Pen.'

'Then Derek here made me promise to him and Hotch that I would never close my eyes and I agreed.'

'Just like she promised to next stop talking to me.'

'That's when we heard metal hit metal and the door opened.'

'And now all three of us are here, perfectly fine.'

'Well nearly there.'

'Hey look I promised I wasn't going anywhere and like I was told back there I never break a promise.' Penelope said smiling at the two men either side of her. 'I'll be able to kick butt again in 2 weeks.'

'Minimum Garcia.'

'What so even I rest constantly for 2 weeks I still don't get to come back?'

'No chance.'

'Why not exactly?'

'Because as your boss I pull rank and I want you out for a month to fully recover.'

'Come on. I sit around all day anyway.'

'I don't care Garcia. I want you healed by the time I see you at work again.'

'This is because of what the doctor said isn't it?'

'Well he said you're going to experience flu like symptoms soon so you're going to have it taken out of you for at least a week.'

'And Pen he did say that you won't have full strength for two weeks.'

'You're going to deal the 24 hour guard card again aren't you?'

'You betcha baby girl.' Everyone laughed when she rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My apologises for its length and repetition but I felt I should include how everything had affected them. Hope you enjoyed. : )**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

**2 Days Later**

'Okay, so Ms Garcia, you have no signs of a rejection from the transfusion, you have no adverse side effects that we were worried about. How are you feeling generally?'

'Like I haven't sleep in a month.' She finally admitted. The team smiled that she had finally given in and told the doctor. She looked completely worn out even though they had watched her sleep most of the last 3 days away and Derek was adament she had slept the nights through fully.

'Okay that's normal to feel like that, after the trauma your body has sustained, we would be worried if you weren't feeling like that. I noticed this morning you have a slight fever, we've given you a prescription to stop it going any higher than that, if it does persist though we would like someone to bring you back in.'

'She has the shakes too.' Hotch dropped in, he had watched her shake occasionally and wanted to make sure it was temporary effect of the transfusion she had undergone.

'That's perfectly normal, that should pass within the next couple of days. How about hot and cold flushes?'

'Yeah them too.' Derek said before Penelope could deny them, like she had been doing to them.

'Okay well like I said the other day, these are all symptoms common with the flu. All I can advise is sleep it out. Your bandage on your stomach was changed...' He looked at her chart. 'This morning by the looks of it, how about your hand?'

'No not yet.'

'Okay well we will get it changed and cleaned, get the IV removed and then I think we can discharge you.' He watched her smile. 'Okay well I'll get a nurse to come in and sort your hand while I go and get the forms ready.'

'Do you want us to leave you guys?' Hotch asked. He didn't know if Penelope would want privacy or not.

'No its fine. You can be a good distraction.' Penelope smiled.

She was basically dressed so all she needed was for her hand to be sorted and the IV to be gone and she could walk out fine.

Moments later the nurse came in and set out the equipment ready. 'Right okay, well we can put a smaller bandage on this now that you are going home.' The nurse said as she started to unwrap the layers of dressing from Garcia's hand. When it was gone all that was left was two square gauzes, from what they could see there was a lot of weeping of multiple things happening with the wound. The nurse slowly peeled one side off and Penelope's grip tightened on Derek's hand as she felt the pull. 'Right well let's get it cleaned up but it seems you have an infection. I'm just going to get some more antiseptic and an antibiotic. The first dose will have to intravenously given whereas the rest can be taken via a pill.' Penelope nodded and looked at her hand when the nurse was gone.

'You okay Pen?' Emily said.

'Yeah it's just painful.' She looked at Derek. 'Sorry handsome.'

'For what?'

'For gripping your hand too tightly.'

'Hey I don't care.' He smiled and pushed a kiss to the side of her head.

'Derek's a big boy.' Fran said making Derek laugh the most out of the room.

'Okay Ms Garcia let's get this side finished and then the other side okay?'

'Okay.'

5 minutes later she sat with the newly bandaged hand on her lap. 'Right one last injection and then we will remove the IV and you're all done.'

--------------------------------------

**30 minutes later**

'Right let's get me home.'

'Yeah baby girl good plan.'

They watched Penelope get up unsteadily and take Derek's hand. 'Sorry baby girl the nurses order for the wheelchair.'

She frowned as she sat. 'If this is my own way out let's get going.' She then smiled. Rossi was pushing the wheelchair, whilst Hotch and Derek were adamant of being either sides of Garcia. Reaching the doors Derek took her hand and helped her stand, she stood pushing the other hand to where the knife was and began to walk slowly towards the SUV's parked nearby.

'Okay so who's where?'

'I'm driving that one with Rossi, Penelope and Derek.' Hotch said as he walked next to Penelope.

'And I'm driving this one with Fran, Desiree and Sarah.' Emily stated. 'Reid and JJ are in that one.'

'Wolf whistle one of you two please.' Penelope whispered to Hotch and Morgan. She laughed as Hotch followed through. 'Thanks, I would have done it but can't.'

'I know yu can't but you're right it was warranted. Well Reid's now obviously bright red.' Hotch laughed, he knew Penelope and her little tricks of love and getting both JJ and Reid on their love was one that she was amazing at. He knew she didn't possible have the energy or the breath to wolf whistle in the slightest and that was another reason he did it for her.

'Ah genius it's because we care.'

'Pen I'm going to get you back.' JJ said smiling.

'How did you know I was the mastermind behind boss man's simple action?' She laughed a bit more at JJ who raised an eyebrow. 'Ok again it's because we care.'

'Just get in the car.'

'Yes ma'am.' She said as Derek helped her in and then shut the door.

'Don't even think of doing the seat belt baby girl!'

'Garcia you lose all permission to do anything until you are less tired.' Hotch looked at her in the mirror in the middle of the windscreen. 'I know you're tired, don't hide it. You are going to sleep as soon as we get you home.'

'Which temporarily is my place.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes, less stairs, more room for the guys.'

'Okay good choice.'

Derek leant in. 'Me and you together?'

'Mm, tempting.'

'Behave!' Hotch said as he and Rossi were laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

'Is it normal for her to still be asleep?'

'Apparently so.' Hotch said as he read the information given by the doctor. 'It says here it's dangerous if she doesn't sleep, so it's best if we just let her sleep, rather than wake her up.'

'All in her own time type of thing basically?'

'Yeah.'

'And Morgan?'

'His on pain meds and antibiotics just in case so we might as well leave him too.'

'Is that wise?'

'I don't think Garcia's going to have enough energy to do anything so I think we are safe.'

'I don't think my sons going to push as well.' Fran said from the kitchen. 'Anyone for coffee?'

'Oh please.' Was repeated often.

**Whilst in the bedroom**

'Pen you okay?'

'Yeah just cold.'

'You're shivering baby girl, let me get a spare blanket.'

'No just hug me... please.' She said and she turned over to face him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as humanly possible. 'You doing okay baby girl?'

'Not really, I'm just really tired.'

'Well get back to sleep, I'm going nowhere.'

'I guessed that much handsome.' She snuggled into him more and both were asleep momentarily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That evening**

'Surely they're going to want food?'

'Well you can check but I think it's too quiet for them to be awake.'

'Yeah JJ this is Morgan and Garcia we are talking about.'

'World's most talkative duo by any chance?'

'See even his mom knows.' JJ smiled.

'Yeah okay let's leave them alone!'

'Leave who alone?'

'Derek!'

'What?' Derek said leaning against the door frame.

'We were saying we were going to leave you two alone.'

'To sleep.'

'I've over slept. Pen not so much.'

'Is she okay?'

'She's a bit up and down. Earlier she was shivering where she was so cold but now she's really hot.'

'But is she sleeping?'

'From what I can tell yes but she's still really tired.'

'Well let's let her body decide when it's time to get up.'

'But we've got to keep checking her fever and stuff.'

'Yes and we will. Just sit down Derek.' Fran said guiding her son to the couch next to his sister.

'We've got it all covered.'

'I've noticed.'

'So how are you feeling now?'

'I'm fine... really I am.' He put his head back. 'So what's going to happen to the bloke that did this?'

'Derek you don't need to worry about that.' Hotch said approaching the group.

'But I do.'

'Why?'

'After what I witnessed him do to not just to Pen but you as well I want to know.'

'His going to jail for life, kidnap of 3 federal agents, attempted murder of one federal agent.' They saw Derek wince at the attempted murder part. 'Derek, she's alive... he didn't succeed.'

'I know but it doesn't take away the thought.' He saw the understanding in their faces but especially in Hotch's face the most.

'He is none of your problems Derek, we have it sorted.'

'And I know you Morgan.' Hotch said sternly. 'Do not blame yourself for not getting to her in time.' He saw the shock on Morgan's face like he had just read his mind. 'I'm feeling it too but you see you got out before time was up you got out and got to her. You helped her as soon as you could.'

'Yeah you did handsome.' Penelope said wistfully from the door way.

'What are you doing up Penelope?'

'I woke up and found the other side of the bed empty.'

'Got lonely?'

'Oh yes.' She said with a smile.

'How you feeling now?'

'Normal.'

Hotch walked to her. 'Come on let's get you seated then.'

She watched Desiree stand from her place next to Derek and she frowned. 'Look sit there okay, there are other seats and I was getting a numb bum.' Desiree smiled.

'Thanks.' Penelope answered as she sat she looked to her left to see Derek looking at her with a smile. 'You look better after some proper sleep handsome.'

'So do you baby girl.'

'Ah was Derek worried about you Pen?' Sarah and Desiree said sarcastically.

'Yes I was, where's the problem?' Derek said with a smirk

'No problem it's just sweet.'

'Well Penelope you get your next round of pills in about 20 minutes, and at about that time we have a list of things to run through as well to make sure you're ticking along just fine.' Penelope rolled her eyes.

'It's either us or the hospital.'

'You're right I'll stick with you guys.' She said as she accepted the embrace Derek was offering. Everyone smiled at Derek's attentiveness and the eagerness Penelope was to feel him near her.

'Comfortable?'

'Most definitely.' He heard her breathe in deeply and knew she was going to fall asleep again.

'Hey baby girl, why not go back to bed?'

'No it's okay, I'm comfortable here.' She sighed happily but opened her eyes. 'It's okay I'll stay awake until happy hour.'

Everyone raised an eyebrow. 'Pill time.' Derek filled them in and they laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

**6 months later**

'Definitely a perfect house handsome.'

'Definitely is.' Derek said as he sat down in the garden and looked at their place. Him and Penelope had found the house 2 weeks after she had got out of the hospital, they had both jointly fell instantly in love with it and had spent time decorating it with colours and making it their own. Now after being married for 4 months they were imagining a family in it. 'Think it big enough?'

'I don't know how many children your mom wants but I think a 6 bed room house is more than big enough.' She smiled at him.

'We don't have to fill them all.'

'No but would be nice hey?'

'Yeah it would be.'

'What would you do though with more than one baby girl?'

'Lap it up mamma, that's what.' He laughed. 'But I'll only have one baby girl, who will for life be my baby girl.' He watched her blush. 'So wife, what shall we do?'

'Hmm I found some spaces that need filling...' She looked him dead in the eyes.

'Oh really?'

'Oh really really.' She stood in front of him and laughed seductively. 'I'll see you in five minutes handsome.'

-----------------------------------------------

**9 months later**

'Come on baby girl let's get you to the hospital.'

'I am not moving all the time I'm in the middle of a contraction.'

'I get that but when it finishes you walk. Got it?'

'Got it.'

'Good, now I'm going to get the bags and put in the SUV, I'll be right back okay?'

'Okay don't be too long.' Penelope groaned as the contraction came to an end. She stood catching her breath before making her way towards the door after her husband but was stopped by Hotch and Emily. 'What are you doing here?'

'Morgan called us. Something about a certain Penelope Morgan being in labour...'

She laughed but was caught short by yet another contraction

'Pen come on let's get you to the hospital.' Hotch said putting a hand out.

'Boss man, I warn you that that hand may not be in full working order after letting me take hold of it.'

'I'll get Morgan.' Emily said trying to suppress the mental image of Penelope potentially crushing her husband's hand.

'Come on Penelope just take my hand or arm whatever.' Hotch said, trying desperately to get her to the hospital.

Finally able to walk she made it to the door steps she looked up in time to see Morgan running back in. 'Princess come on, only a bit more and you can be in the car.'

She nodded at Derek and looked at Emily. 'I have one piece of warning for you Emily... let boss man do this!' They laughed but then another ain cascaded her stomach. 'Okay I think this baby wants out.'

'Well really? What gave you that idea?'

'Erm I don't know bit of magical intuition possibly.' She said as she waddled to the front seat with the help of both men. Emily way ahead closing and locking doors and then rushing in front to open the SUV's door ready. They reached the door as another contraction rippled through Penelope's stomach, she leant into the car, arms on the seat, head in her arms as she tried desperately to control and regulate her breathing, she felt Derek massage her lower back. As if he knew his hand placed perfectly on the spot that needed the pressure.

'How long since her waters broke exactly?'

'About three hours, the hospital said not to worry about bringing her in when they were distances apart but then just after I called you things picked up a little too quickly.' Derek felt Penelope's body release under his hands. 'You ready baby girl?'

'Yeah.' Derek helped her into the car and then ran around to get it started; Emily contemplated the seat belt scenario and thought it was for the best to put it on just in case. Hotch sat behind Penelope, ready for a quick dash to get a wheelchair when they finally got to the hospital.

3 hours later she was still midst labour, everyone had gathered anxiously awaiting news on the new Morgan child that was already immensely loved by both its parents, and whole family for that matter. JJ wouldn't stop pacing, no one was telling them anything and they didn't expect Derek to leave Penelope at this moment in time. They had a clear shot of the delivery room they were in but they had only briefly seen Derek comforting Penelope through yet another contraction, apart from that there were multiple nurses and the doctor in and out.

'Why can't they tell us anything?'

'They will JJ.'

'But when?'

'We all want to know but we've got to just sit back and let nature run its course.'

Just as he said that a nurse came towards them with a smile. 'Are you here for the Mr and Mrs Morgan?'

'Yes, is everything okay?'

'Everything is going perfectly. We expect their child to be born shortly. Mr Morgan felt it was time someone came out and told you what was happening.' She smiled as she saw everyone visibly relax at the news that everything was fine.

'See everything's fine.'

'JJ just wants to hug her new niece or nephew.'

'Not as I want to hug my grandchild.'

'Fran!' JJ and Emily squealed happily. There was concern that Fran, Sarah and Desiree wouldn't make it in time but here they were, just in time by the sounds of things.

'Is everything okay?'

'Apparently everything is going perfectly fine. Glad you got here in time.'

Another hour passed and the same nurse came back. 'Would you like to follow me please?' She said smiling largely.

Everyone followed, a little giddy at meeting the new addition to their family. When they entered they say Derek sat on the bed looking at Penelope who was cradling a small bundle. He looked up and they noticed that Derek Morgan definitely had tears in his eyes; it touched them that such a thing could weaken their big strong, and stoic according to Penelope, Derek Morgan. The only other time they had witnessed this amount of emotion from him was whenever Penelope got hurt, and on their wedding day.

'So guys you ready to meet baby Morgan?' Penelope laughed at the speechless nods and the tears that silently fell from the women's eyes. She shifted the bundle around so that it was facing them. 'Guys step closer it's a baby not an alien.' She smiled.

Derek stood up. 'We'd like you to meet Alexi Jennifer Emily Morgan, our daughter.'

'Named after her ultimate B.A.U. aunts of course.'

'The names perfect.' Fran mused as she stared intently at the little girl.

All the men stood triumphantly looking on at the new family, things in this stance were completely perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

**5 Years Later**

'I still can't believe you three had to get pregnant all at the same time.' Hotch mused at the three identically pregnant women sitting around.

'Aw boss man are you losing your sanity?' Penelope asked as she bounced hers and Morgan's 5 year old daughter Alexi on her lap. Morgan was off playing with their 4 year old son, Jake and 2 and ½ year old twin boys, Porter and Parker.

'I will soon.'

'Well Jack will keep you in line.'

'Me and him against you lot that will be a laugh.'

'So Emily here is a baby daughter machine, your third with her could be the jack pot boy.' It was true Emily had already gifted Hotch with too little girls, Amy and Rebecca.

He laughed. 'You recon?'

'From experience that is a boy bump or twins.' She smiled as she lightly tapped Emily's stomach. 'Whilst JJ's here is a little girl bump.'

'How can you tell?'

'I can't just a feeling I'm getting.'

'And what's yours?'

They watched her looked down. 'A little girl.'

'Would you be happy with that?'

'Me? I'm happy with either. Another little girl would be good, bump up the numbers for me and Alexi here hey gorgeous?' She looked at her little girl and kissed her before putting her on the floor to run to her daddy.

'You're a good mum Pen you know that?'

'I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do.'

'Yeah okay.' Hotch responded a little dubious, Penelope was a great mom; she had proven it on many occasions over the last 5 years. 'Right I'm going to go and play with the boys.'

'Too much feminine hormones hubby?' Emil quipped after him as he laughed.

When he was out of ear shot Penelope turned to look at Emily. 'It's a boy isn't it?'

'We weren't going to say but yeah.'

'Oh congratulations Em.'

'Yeah Emily I bet Hotch is happy.'

'Never happier.' She beamed back. 'How did you know? You didn't hack did you?'

'No I just know these things.'

'She's right, she guessed it with Chloe.'

'Talking of Chloe... where is she?'

'Oh Spence has her. His bringing her later.'

'Oh okay, father daughter relationship bonding?'

'Of course.' JJ said as she patted her stomach. 'I can't actually believe our due dates are consecutively in order.'

'It's mad.'

'It really is.'

'The men are going to have a hard time rushing around then.'

They all laughed. They had found it strange when they had announced they were all pregnant but then when they had revealed due dates things had got crazier. JJ was due in exactly 3 months, Penelope 3 months 1 day and Emily 3 months and 2 days. Since that day things were funnier, scary for the men but the all three women had laughed about it. They somehow shared strange cravings; all had the same way of relaxing, and all had their hormonal outburst together.

'Me and Derek know the sex by the way.'

'And you didn't say!'

'I know but you've told us so I feel like we should tell you.'

'Not if you want it to be a surprise.'

'Yeah if you want it to be a surprise keep it a surprise.'

Just then Morgan ran over and sat down. 'Have you told them yet then?'

'No handsome, we were just discussing it.'

'If you want to hold on to it then do that.'

'No go on baby girl tell them the name we've chosen.'

'Grace Rose Morgan.' Penelope said with a triumphant smile.

'Another girl!'

'Pen that's brilliant news.'

Penelope sat and smiled at her friend's happiness; Derek smiled at Penelope and sat back looking worn out. 'You girl's like the name then?'

'It's beautiful.' JJ nodded in agreement.

'What's beautiful?' Hotch said approaching with multiple children following.

'Pen and Derek's baby name.'

'You know?'

'Yes boss man we do.'

'Well... going to share?'

'Grace Rose.'

'Another daughter!'

'I take it you're happy for another niece?'

'Happy... I love being an uncle to either a niece or nephew.'

They all laughed. 'I definitely think we have a complete family you know.'

'Yeah I agree.' Said Reid, Rossi and Chloe as they crossed the large garden of Derek and Penelope's home. They came with drinks.

'Let's toast.'

'To...?'

'To family. For ours coming together at long last, for friendships, relationships, parenthoods and childhoods.'

They all toasted... whatever may have happened. Whatever ups and downs, it didn't matter, they were now complete with ever growing families, and whatever bumps had occurred, they were now ironed out. The events that occurred at the hands of the copycat were long forgotten, that one event had brought out the deep raw emotions that everyone held, the ones that made them realise how easily things can be taken.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The End**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
